bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Baninay Bautista
|hometown = Batangas |occupation = College Student |TwitterUserName = BaninayBautista |InstagramUserName= BaninayBautista |YoutubeUserName= BaninayBautista |NominationsReceived = 6 |Ligtask = 0 |Padaluck = 0 |Place = 13th (5th Adult) |Days = 177 (69 in house)}} Vanessa "Baninay" Bautista was an adult housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7's Adults Chapter. Along with other 6 housemates, Baninay first entered on Week 16, while the final five teens were still inside the house. Inside the house, Baninay is known for her strong Batangas accent, cheerful personality and sometimes her childish personality as well. She was the youngest among the adult housemates. Baninay was friends with all housemates especially Aura Azarcon and Jerome Alecre. She was also friends with Cora Waddell but the latter was hurt when Baninay said something to Cora during a battle in the Double Trouble Week. On Week 26, Baninay together with Wil Dasovich were fake evicted but it was later revealed that they will be staying in the White Room as a challenge for the 3rd Lucky House slot. They were later joined by Cora Waddell and Jerome Alecre. The Lucky 7 Teen Housemates will then vote for who they think deserved to be part of the Dream Team. Unfortunately for Baninay, no one voted for her and it was Jerome Alecre who got the 3rd Lucky House. Baninay together with Cora Waddell and Wil Dasovich left the house right after. Baninay returned to the house, one day after to participate in the 4th Lucky Spot Competition where she will be competing against Cora Waddell for the 4th Lucky House slot but it was Cora who won the competition thus getting the last Lucky House slot for the Dream Team, evicting Baninay out once again. Biography The Bibang Bentang-gueña of Batangas. Princess Vanessa "Baninay" Bautista is a 20-year old accounting student from Mabini, Batangas. She caught the attention by Big Brother due to her rendition of "Fame" and Baninay's cheerful and colorful personality during the auditions. She was born as a youngest and the only daughter in her family. Her mother died in her childhood years and she grew up to her step mother and her eldest brothers, while her father passed away last February 2016. She worked in several sideline jobs including working in a fast food chain where she met her boyfriend, a part-time singer in birthday parties and funeral wakes, and a distributor of beauty and slimming products. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky7 Adult History Task History Competition History Nominations History Post Big Brother * After going back to the outside world, Baninay started creating her own vlogs. She earned her 100K sub in just two months - one of the fastest growing channel in the Philippines. Wil Dasovich considers her as his protege in vlogging. * Baninay made numerous vlogs related to Pinoy Big Brother 7: **TRUTH OR LIE Behind The Scenes (With PBB Teens Ex-Housemates) **PBB Big Night Off Cam Moments (MUST WATCH!!) **PBB 7 Big Night REACTIONS of ExHousemates (Behind the Scenes) **MAYMAY Took Over My Vlog! (PBB 7 Thanksgiving Party) **Wet & Wild Big Brother House (PBB 7 Thanksgiving Party Part 2) Trivia * Baninay never competed in Ligtask Eviction Challenge as she was never put up for eviction until the last few weeks of the Adults Chapter. * Baninay's birthday is January 3rd, the same day where she got evicted out of the house. The final eviction of the civilian chapter was held on January 3rd, 2017. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:13th Place